


"Can I come out now?"

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Necromancy, Past Character Death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Summary: Fanart for hujwernoo's fic The God of Broken Things. Mild spoiler for the end of chapter one.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	"Can I come out now?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The God Of Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770884) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



_Master Klaus gives a very slow blink. Entirely for show, of course, since he doesn't need to blink anymore. Carefully, he shuffles forward, until he's right up in front of the window. He places his hand on the glass, fingers splayed out._

_On his palm, the word 'GOODBYE' is carved into the flesh._

_"Can I come out now?"_

\- hujwernoo, The God of Broken Things

link to image on [tumblr](https://anglophile-rin.tumblr.com/post/623960849306058752/another-fanart-from-a-fanfic-what-can-i-say)


End file.
